Troubled
by BlackKoala
Summary: Clementine is sent to Erickson after breaking the law. Wary of the new school, Clementine slowly gets a feel for it. The school is well known for helping troubled kids, but after a few months the school's true colors are shown. Is the school really as good as it's made out by. Rated MA, deals with sensitive content. {Clouis}
1. Chapter 1

_If I had known it was a set up, I wouldn't have done it._

The cops were right on my tail. I can hear the wailing sirens following me into the darkness. Someone ratted me out, there was no way the cops could know I would be there at the time.

_When I find who did it they were dead._

They couldn't get me. I would never be able to live with myself if my parents found out what I did. I still couldn't believe I did it.

Would they disown me. Send me to juvie? Its a federal offense, I could go to jail. I'm going to jail.

How would I help my mother then? She had stage one breast cancer. She needed treatment but we simply didn't have the money. I had to move out to the streets to get money, I would never raise enough on minimum wage.

They're closer now. I'm closer to defeat. They'll catch me, I might as well let them catch me. Accept my fate.

_You can't_, I remind myself. _They'll never look at you the same. _

I ran into an old alley way. It was raining, it dropped down the old, rusty pipes. It stuck my hair to my face and my clothes to my body.

The alley way was a dead end. I trapped myself. They got me. I'm going to jail.

_Fuck!_

* * *

My parents wouldn't look me in the eye.

I was still in handcuffs. They didn't trust me. When the cop ran up to me I slapped him. It was instinct, I needed to protect myself. They had tackled me to the ground. I had bumped my head against a rusty pipe. It swelled up and gave me a headache, but I really could care less about that.

_My parents wouldn't look me in the eye_.

We were in an officers office. He sat at his computer with a blank stare. That walls were a bland white. The lights were too bright and caused me to glint. My parents sat to my left in the pull out metal chairs.

My dad had a cold expression displayed on his face. He refused to believe his daughter ran the streets. My mother had tears in her eyes. She never expected her daughter to be a trouble maker. I wasn't her perfect little girl anymore.

"She has a clean record," the officer said. He had put my name through the computer, he didn't believe I was innocent. Maybe it was my face. I had my hard face on, I looked mad. I needed to, I couldn't crack in front of an officer. "If only she could tell us who she worked for."

"Can't. I can get all of us killed," I said. The officer didn't seem fazed by the truth.

"We're officers. We protect ourselves."

"You say that but when they pass by and send bullets through the window you would believe otherwise," I spat out.

"Clementine, stop giving the officer a hard time," my father scolded me. That faltered my facáde. I never liked it when my father yelled at me.

"Your daughter has many charges against her. She would spend two years in juvie, minimum," the officer informed my parents.

"How much would a bond be?" my father asked. I wanted to believe it was because he cared for me, but they knew the truth now. They'd never care for someone who ruined their reputation.

"Too expensive for a trouble maker. There's an alternative that can serve as the time for juvinile detention," the officer pulled out a brochure. "Erickson's boarding school for troubled youth. A third of the cost for bond for an entire year of enrollment."

My father eyed the brochure, "she won't have to go to juvie if she attends?"

"It's an alternative, yes. Your daughter has to serve time for her crime. This would be the most efficient way. They have certified therapist and well funded education board. You're daughter will still receive credits for high school and won't be held back a year," the officer said. He was too good. My father was actually thinking about it and knowing him, he'll accept the offer.

"Is there a website?"

"You can sign right here," the officer said. Just like that I was a delinquent. A trouble maker. A criminal.

_I wasn't their daughter anymore_.

* * *

I had to stay in the town jail for three days as they registered me for Erickson. My mother had stopped by to inform me about the school. It apperently was located in Maine, but we lived in Georgia. It was summer now. They're summers wasn't as warm as ours, I would need thicker clothes.

My mother paused, "why'd you do it."

"We needed money," I said. I could see the disappointment flash threw her eyes. I felt ashamed, but I didn't show it.

"You could have gotten a government certicfied job. You could have been safe!"

"I am safe. I'm going to this boarding school!" I said. There was so many things I wanted to tell at her. So much I wanted her to know, but my head wouldn't form the words. The left as fast as they came and all I could do was glare at my mother through the bars.

I was angry. No, I was sad. No, that wasn't it either. I was guilty. I was selfish.

_I was grieving. _

I wasn't the same girl anymore. I was a new person. I can't go back to who I was. It'll be on the news soon. Everyone will know. All my friends would leave. My parents will hide from the public. I caused this distress.

_Maybe it was best it was leaving that day. _

My mother had packed my bags for me. I didn't know whether to be appreciative of it or angry at it. It felt like she was eager for me to leave, for her life to return to normal. If I was gone that wasn't normal, but it took away the stress of the situation. My mother couldn't stress right now, not in her condition.

"I believe that's everything. I packed all you winter clothes, you might have to get some down there," she put her hands over her face. "My baby girl. Why did you make us have to do this?"

Her words stung. They were so truthful, so raw. She really didn't want me to go. That was more than father gave me.

I hugged her one last time before I left.

I would have to be flown into Maine. The drive was too long of a trip for my father to care.

My final hours in Savannah was lonely. No one was with me. I was alone.

_I was alone._

* * *

Erickson was a well hidden school in the middle of the Forrest in Maine. A private bus had to transport you to the school. It was located _that _far into the Forrest.

No one welcomed me at the door. I had no idea where I was supposed to go. All my bags were behind me as I looked at the old colonial building. It was too big, I'd never find the office.

The bell rung. It would only be so long before people would flood outside. I still didn't know where to go.

The first person walked outside. A tidal wave of people didn't follow him out, it was just him. He seemed in a rush, but when he saw me he stopped in his tracks.

He had an interesting look to him. His hair was in dreadlocks, an undercut complimenting the long hair. He wore a plain brown wool shirt. His pants looked worn, like they'd been washed to many times. He completed his look with heavy boots. It was the end of summer and there was still some heat, but the Maine breeze was cool enough to allow the thick boots.

When he got closer I examined his face. He was light skinned with freckles. His eyes were brown and they looked at me kindly as he smiled.

"A new soul. Welcome to hell!" he said. He looked at my bags. "I see the welcome party is being as effective as ever."

His humor was down to earth, but I wasn't there for an discussion. I needed to get to the office.

"Can you take me to the office for registration?" I asked. He looked at my bags again before taking my heaviest bag in his hands.

"Next stop, the front office," He said. "I'm Louis by the way."

"Clementine," I replied. He bowed down.

"You're acquaintance is my honor, your majesty," he said. I smiled nervously, not sure how to react to his sudden greeting.

"The office please," thank god he listened. I was getting nervous we'd be flooded by people and would never make it to the office.

So far, Erickson was going terribly. I had a feeling it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what did you did you do to get sent to Erickson?" Louis asked. My hand tightens around the handle of my bag. I wasn't comfortable admitting my faults to a stranger.

"I'd like to keep that to myself, thanks," I said. I could see his excitement falter, but itself repaired just as fast as it was destroyed. He opened a door for me and we entire what I assumed was the main building.

"Better me prodding your crimes than the therapist. If you're lucky, you'll get the brutal one who asks the same question again and again until you crack," he said. I wasn't paying attention to him, i was too busy looking at the polished school. The hallway looked spotless, cleaner than any school I've ever seen before. There were endless degree's on the dull brown wall that showed off how extraordinary the rehabilitation system was. There was a stairway that lead the second floor in the middle of the room.

"The office is upstairs through the big double doors. I would recommend knocking on the door first, Principle Carver hates it when students walk right in," Louis said. He put my bag on the ground and makes his way down the hallway to my right. I thank him and pick up my bags. It would be a bitch getting up those stair with my stuff. "Oh, and if you need me, which I assume you will after your talk, I'll be in the music room."

I highly doubted I would need his help, but I nodded anyway. He was nice. I could work with that.

I started to make my way upstairs. As I ascended I realized the stairway parted, and I could help but think it was extra. I took the stairs to the right and hoped it was closer to the office.

I have to admit, the stairs wore me out. My bags were heavy and weighed me down. After I knocked on the office door I rested my hand on my knees to catch a breathe. I heard a quiet 'come in' from the other side. I left my stuff outside and entered the office.

"Aw, are you Clementine Jervis?" he asked. I nodded my head. He was a big man with a gravelly voice, well trimmed beard, and beady, almost dead looking eyes. I didn't like him already. He seemed off, like he was going to pounce at any moment. He kept looking me up and down. I hated it.

His office was to decorated. There was a big, ego boosting picture of himself behind the desk. He had a coat rack in the corned with an expensive fur coat hanging on one of the arms. His PhD hung next to his photo along with many other awards that probably didn't fit downstairs. His whole office screamed "I'm narcissistic and I'm proud!"

"I see you didn't struggle to find my office?" he said. I didn't answer him. He seemed to be oblivious to my wariness. "I'm glad to see you've found you way perfectly fine.

"Welcome to Erickson's Boarding School fo Troubled Youth. My name is Principle Carver. You were admitted a few days ago for committing a crime, I believe. We're glad you decided to attend this school to atone for your mistakes. I promise you won't regret it.

"As you saw we are short of a welcome comity. There are only a mere three hundred students at this school and none of them are trusted to skip class time. We are very serious when it comes to academic and moral achievement at this school. I'm afraid due to circumstance you'll have to find your own way to the girls dorm.

"Your parents should have received you schedule through email," he paused. "You're a smart girl, Clementine. You gave it all up to be a troubled teen.

"We don't expect you to attend any classes before lunch, but after lunch we do expect to see you're attending class. Your roommates name is Sophie, she is in lunch right now, you'll most likely meet her after curfew.

"Do you have any question?" he finished.

"When can I leave?" I asked. He gave me a mocking smile.

"When you have meet your juvenile quota. It will take you a long time to scratch the surface," he said. I felt unnerved at his statement. "You may leave now."

After I left his room I felt alive again. That man sucked and drained any positive energy you may have felt before entering his office. I would have to stay clear of him. His presence isn't the most welcoming.

I made my way to the music room. I still didn't know where to go, but to my luck there was on one room the hallway Louis went down lead to. The moment I entered I could hear the piano beautiful melody.

Louis sat at the piano. His eyes were closed as his fingers danced around the keys. He was in his own world. I felt bad when he noticed me at the door way, watching him play his amazing melody. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"That was quicker than I thought it was going to be," Louis said. "Did he creep you out? It's okay if he did, most people think he's a secret pedofile in the disguise of a principle." That joke actually made me chuckle, because that's exactly how I felt under Principle Carver's eyes.

"Yeah, I felt the same," I said. Louis looked at me with shocked eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. I must of surprised him with my laugh. "Are you skipping class?"

"What, no! I would have snuck out way more ninja like if I was skipping. That bell was for lunch," he explained. I almost jumped out of my skin. That's a real dick move for the school to only give me thirty minutes to settle down. There was no way I could find the dorms in time.

"I have thirty minutes to unpack and settle down, but I don't know where the dorms are. Can you show me?" I asked him. Louis looked at the piano then back at me. It wa more than enough to know that he was busy. I gave a dejected sigh before turning around with all my stuff.

"Wait!" Louis grabbed one of my bags. "Principle Carver was a dick to you already. I don't need to be one to you too."

I smiled. A real, genuine smile for the first time in days, "Thanks Louis."

"No problem, I remembered my first day here a few years back. I was real torture, and why should I let a pretty lady like yourself struggle through it to?" he said. For some reason I didn't his compliment. It didn't bother me as much as it would is someone else said it.

"Was there a welcome comity for you?"

"You're joking, right? Erickson doesn't give two shits about its students, it only wants money," Louis explained. I couldn't believe him. There was no way I was sent to a school that wouldn't help me.

"That's not what the critics say," I said. Louis gave me a sad sigh.

"Even critics can be bought out Clem," Louis whispered. He was already accustomed to my nickname. His tone was dark and effected the mood of our conversation. He must of noticed and decided to change the subject. "You want to hear a funny story?" he asked me.

"Sure."

"Okay, so a few years back when we were all super immature and didn't know right for wrong, I got busted for being in a girls dorm at night," he revealed. My jaw dropped as I suppressed a laugh.

"You're joking!"

"My words are one hundred percent true," he laughed. "It was a dare. Marlon knew this girl named Sophie who didn't lock her door at night so he dared me to sneak into her room for five minutes. Long story short, Sophie was still awake and she saw me and screamed."

I laughed at the blush on his cheeks. Erickson had some bad ass kids.

"Anyway, since then Sophie's been super wary of me around her dorm, but if it wasn't for that incident I don't think we would've ever become friends," Louis's smile was warm. "Oh and I had to clean the both bathrooms after school for a week."

"Is that the kind of punishments they give here?" I asked. Louis nodded his head. If chores were punishment then I'm definitely not getting in trouble.

We were going the the hallway on the left. "What's your room number?" Louis asked. I tried to recall any number Principle Carver may of told me, but my mind was drawing up a blank. I only knew my roommates name.

"My roommates name is Sophie. That's all Principle Carver told me," I informed him. Louis shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"The staff of Erickson cease to impress," he bantered. "Well now you know I know where she sleeps."

"Well isn't that helpful," I joked. He seemed pleased with his answer and that pleased myself. I was never one to joke much, so to get positive response to a joke of mine was satisfying. Louis stopped in front of a room.

"They keep the door unlocked during the day. You're only allowed to lock them at night. If you don't someone _will_ steal something valuable from your room, just some advice," he placed my bag in front of me. "You won't have time to unpack, but you will have time to meet my friends. It's up to you of course. You don't have to meet them now."

Honestly I wouldn't mind being friends with Louis. He was a joker, but all of his jokes were inviting and welcomed. He seemed nice and I bet he would be there when I need him. Hell he was here for me now and I don't even know him. If his friends were as nice as him, then I wouldn't mind sticking around.

_But what if they were like my old friends._

My old friends were trouble makers. My first boyfriend, Gabe, was a known bully and prankster at my old school. Don't ask why I would date him, It just seemed like something that little Clem needed to survive freshmen year. All of his friends had been convicted of something at least once. They all smoked, did drugs, and drank at their little hide out. I had only ever did it once. After that I knew they would be a problem, and the next day I abandoned them.

_I really hope they weren't like my old friends._

Louis looked at me with hopeful eyes. "It wouldn't hurt to have friends here," I said. He gave me a bright smiled. He smiled a lot. it was reassuring.

"Drop your bags inside, hide anything valuable, and bring yo' ass back out here to meet my friends," Louis joked. I did everything he said. I didn't bring with me that much of value. All my electronics were at home, my father deemed me unworthy of them while I was in the town's jail. I hid all my jewelry and any expensive piece of clothing, and that about it.

"That was in adequate time. How fast do you think you can get to the cafeteria?" he smirked at me. I gestured for him to lead the way.

He ran the entire way. He wasn't joking when he said there was barely any time left for lunch. If my schedule was correct I only had five minutes to meet his friends.

Everyone in the school had to be eating lunch at the same time. The room was pact with all three hundred students. The room was buzzing with noise as the teens chatted amongst each other. There had to be a billion teachers in the room. They really didn't trust the students at all.

Louis walked past a teacher and gave a jolly smile. The teacher scowled at him.

Louis barely struggled to find his friend. They all sat at one table. There was a guy with a horrible mullet, a girl with gelled back blonde hair and blue eyes, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and mint green eyes, another girl with short blonde hair a blue eyes, and finally a boy with short brown hair and really strong cheekbones.

"Clementine, that's Marlon," he points to the bad mullet dude. "Brody," gelled back hair chick. "Minnie," Mint eyed girl. "Violet," Short blonde hair girl. "And Mitch." Short brown haired dude. That was a lot of people to remember on the spot. "Friends, this is Clementine. Shower her with kind and warm welcomes."

"Nice to meet you, Clementine," Brody said. She had a light southern accent when she spoke. It was definitely welcoming.

"What's up, Clementine," Marlon said. He gave me a look over and for a second he reminded me of Principle Carver. I had to watch myself around him.

Mitch and Violet both gave me head nods. Minnie just ignored me entirely and stared lovingly at Violet.

I was about to give a greeting when the bell rang. Everyone dispersed and left the table. The only person who stayed was Louis.

"Let me see your schedule again," he said. I handed him my schedule. He read over it before grunting in understanding. "Your next class is with me. Come on." He lead the way to our next class. In that moment I knew I would tolerate Louis the most out of all his friends, because he was the only one who stayed.

_And you **never** leave the ones that stay._


	3. Chapter 3

Classes in Erickson had around fifteen to twenty kids in every class, so tell me how in the world it was the loudest classroom I'd ever been in.

No one was paying attention. Everyone talked over the teacher and the teacher didn't seem to care. I could tell by the end of this unit none of us will know how to work with trinomials.

I took a glance at Louis. He was the main problem. He was too good at making everyone laugh. He was the class clown of Erickson. As cute as that was, it was very distracting. It got in the way of my chance for earning my freedom.

_After some time in the classroom I started to wonder how the school was academically proclaimed._

Louis nudged against me, "Come on, you have to laugh at something."

"Are you trying to make me laugh?" I asked. He gave me a smirk.

"Isn't a class clown_ supposed_ to make people laugh?" he asked. Then he turned away. I barely heard it, but it was still there. _"I like it when you smile."_

That was a flirtatious line. It had to be. We hadn't even known each other for a day yet. He can't already be into me.

"Do you guys ever learn anything in here?" I asked. Louis looked at all the other teenagers in the room.

"Do these dimwits look like they learn anything?" he asked. I knew he was right, but I wanted them to have some hope.

One of the teenagers in our class decided she wanted to pick a fight with me. Her face contorted in disgust as she laid down her words.

"New girl trying to get with the game she can't catch," she said. "I'd like to see her struggle."

I eyed the girl up and down. She was the epitome of basic bitch. Her hair was flat ironed and cut just above her shoulder. She wore a crop top and high waisted shorts with sandals. Maine was too cold for that kind of outfit, even if it was late summer. She wore makeup that hid her true face.

"Becca, stop," Louis tried to say, but I stopped.

"No, let her talk her bullshit," I said. I'd never backed down from a fight _e__ver. _

"Your fresh meat noobie. I bet you wouldn't hurt a fly," she smirked at her friends. Her insult was too elementary. It barely cut through the thick skin I've developed over the year. I've been in street fights. I know how aggressive they get.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged her. Louis seemed surprised by my assertion, but I wasn't focussed on him. I was focussed on the girl who might actually be considering a fight.

"That's not a wise decision on our hand is it, _orange_?" she said. It didn't get my blood boiling, but it annoyed me enough to want to slap her. The only thing that stopped me was the bell.

Everyone flooded out the room. Becca smiled like she won out stand down. She grabbed her bag and left. I glared daggers at her back until she was out of the room. I hated girls like her. They were always picking a fight and when they get the shit bet out of them they act like the victim.

Louis looked between me and the door. He seemed like he was fighting a very inappropriate joke.

"That was chilling," Louis said. "It was like waiting for a cheetah to pounce on its prey. You were the cheetah, of course. Becca more like the fawn in the cheetahs territory."

"Thanks Lou," I said.

* * *

My last class of the day was PE. Most teenagers my age hate gym, but I loved it. I've always been active. If Erickson had a volleyball or soccer team I would've totally joined.

This was my first class I didn't have with Louis. He was in my last two, Math and history, but gym seemed to be where we parted ways. However, Minnie and Brody were both in this class along with Mitch and another girl I hadn't met. The three huddled along in the conner alone until Brody noticed me and invited me over.

"Hey Clementine, right?" she started. "This is Sophie, Minnie's sister." Sophie had light brown hair and the same mint green eyes her sister possessed. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you're my roommate," I revealed. She didn't seem bothered by it.

"That's cool. At least now I have someone who will watch the door with me," she said. I wondered if she was referring to Louis or Marlon. Both were just as suspicious.

Sophie and I chatted for a few more minutes until class started. I watched everyone go out onto to the floor with their gym clothes on. This was the only class that required a uniform. It was just a bland grey shirt and sweat pants. Nothing too fancy.

"Today we're playing dodgeball," Coach started. "Here's the ball. Have fun." He sat off to the side and played on his phone.

From there Becca, the chick in my math class, decided to take over gym. She chose herself as a team captain, then looked over the class. Her eyes landed on me, and she gave me that smirk I so wanted to smack off her face.

"And _Orange_ is the second team captain," she said. A few snickers from her friends rung in the gym but everyone else seemed unfazed by her attempt at an insult. She was still sticking to the Orange nickname she seemed the think was funny.

By the time we we were done calling name's each one of us had at least ten people on our team. I was lucky and got Brody and Mitch, but Becca snagged Minnie and Sophie before I could call on them. Sophie pretended like she was gonna vomit, and I laughed at her joke.

The game ended being very brutal. Seven people were out in the first minute, Minnie included. Mitch was throwing extremely hard balls at everyone, and at one point a girl had to sit out because he hit her so hard.

Becca and I had a stand off the entire time.

We were safe from everyone else, nobody wanted to try to stop us from killing each other with the softballs. Becca had a natural heavy hand when she threw the ball, but she lacked accuracy. She still hit me really hard on the stomach, eliminating me from the game. That triggered me, and before I could stop myself one of my balls hit her on the throat.

_In my defense I was aiming for the head. _

Becca instantly started choking for air. Everyone dropped their balls and went either straight to her aid or to the bleachers. Anyone who was already at the bleachers looked straight at me.

I wonder what I looked like as I stared at the wounded teenager.

Even Coach got up from his chair to check on Becca.

I just stood there and stared at my work. I wasn't even fazed at the the glares from my other classmates. I didn't care at all.

Coach looked at me. I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

_Detention._

I went to the locker room and changed out. I didn't care if class hadn't let out. I was already out of the gym before anyone could catch me.

* * *

The thing about being at a boarding school was you couldn't actually skip detention.

I was eventually dragged down by one of the teachers. The had caught me an hour after last period ended in the courtyard. I didn't bother to fight back. I only expected it to last for thirty minutes. I mean, we _live_ in Erickson. Isn't that like detention everyday?

Apparently detention had its own room. It was all the way on the back side of the school. Maybe the long walk was supposed to be a lesson. It was really annoying to walk so far.

There had to be at least twenty kids in detention. A whole class was naughty today, me included. I should expect it being in Erickson.

I sat in the very back and rest my feet on the desk. I looked like the typical bad kid in the back, but I was seriously ticked off. Erickson was already changing me into the careless bitchy teenager tropes in the books and stuff. I've only been there for a day and the school was already shit.

"You look like you're in a mood," someone said from beside me. I was going to snap at them, but then I realized it was Marlon.

"Was it my face that gave it away or my body language?" I asked. Marlon smirked, then gave me and up and down.

"Definitely the body language," he replied. "What you do?"

"Do I have to tell you?" I snapped back. He didn't seem fazed by my attitude.

"Well it's your first day and you're already in detention. You had to do something bad to be here instead of getting a pass," he explained. I looked at him. He picked at his nails, but his tone told me he was interested. He didn't sound like a jerk. He just sounded like a person to talk to.

So I did.

"I practically choked Becca out."

"Kinky," he said almost instantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Not like that. We were playing dodgeball in gym and she got me out. I got pissed and threw the ball in my hand at her really hard and it hit her throat," I explained. Marlon's eyes widened, then her gave me a slow clap.

"Hey," the teacher said. "Keep it quiet back there."

Marlon ignored the teacher, "Never thought you had it in you Clementine."

"Really?"

"Really," he said. "You certainly don't give off that kind of vibe." At that point I knew he was joking, because he copies my pose and crosses bother his arms. I chuckled at his action.

Maybe Marlon wasn't going to be that bad.

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"The teacher decided it was smart to let us mess with chemicals today in Chemistry and I might have used a light against hydrogen," he paused to chuckle. "And exploded my station to bits."

"Wow, now that's a troubled teen," I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"You don't even know the worst of it."

* * *

Detention cut into dinner time and us poor unlucky troubled souls got the left overs. I took my meal to my dorm. Sophie was resting on her bed by the time I got there.

"Bout time Ms. Savage returned to her room," she said without looking up from her computer. "What you did today was wild."

"I didn't do anything."

"Everyone would beg to differ," Sophie exaggerated. "You were the talk of the night. Everyone knew what you did by the end of dinner. Louis chewed me out to know every detail."

I sat on my bed and began to chew on my bread. Sophie explained how Becca told her side of the story completely different from how it happened. She was just playing a friendly game of dodgeball when all over a sudden I power threw my ball at her neck to kill her. The only news I received was her neck now had a giant purple bruise on its surface.

"Anyway, I think you'll be a good addition to our friend group. Believe it or not but you're the least aggressive of all of us," she said. Now this time I could beg to differ.

"Really, what about Louis?"

"Especially Louis. He's very protective," Sophie said. A faint smile played on her lips as she thought about him.

She didn't say anything after that. I finished my meal and prepared for bed. Right when I was about to fall asleep Sophie said one more thing to me.

"Louis wants you to meet him in the practice room tomorrow for breakfast. He's doing the initiation."

"The what?" I asked through my grogginess.

"You'll see," she said. Then I fell asleep.

_Day one of Erickson complete. I had many more to go._


	4. Chapter 4

"Today is an important day," Louis said. "For you, at least and I don't mean to stress you out in anyway what so ever."

"What's today?' I asked. Louis took a seat in front of me with his tray of breakfast. It was just plain eggs and sausage. Erickson didn't care enough to go "full out" as Sophie and Louis would call it.

"Therapists day," Louis said. "It happens every Saturday. We have to talk to go to our therapists office and talk about our problems, and by our problems I mean the same one problem for why we're there. Every session. It's very inefficient." Louis trailed off in exaggeration.

"If it's very inefficient then why is it important?" I asked. Louis smirked at me.

"Well you've almost been here for a week now so it might apply to you. When we are," he quoted the air, "_Good_, then we get to go into town for the day."

"Isn't that like irresponsible?" I asked. I took a bit out of my breakfast. It was bland and hard to swallow. I swear since i've been enrolled here I've lost five pounds because of the terrible food.

"It would be if we weren't considered criminals," Louis said. "They put bands on our wrist when we leave on the bus that tracks everywhere we go. They're literally indestructible, trust me we've tried to break them."

I didn't respond to his statement. I wasn't sure how to feel about the therapists. I've never been goo at opening up and saying what I feel. There was always a wall the blocked my path. I wondered if I would have to really talk to the therapists, because no matter what I told them I will be stuck here for the next two years. It would be pointless to open up.

But it sounded like Louis wanted me to go with him. He looked at me anxiously as he waited for a reply. Going out would be nice, but I doubt they'd let someone so new out of their hands so quick.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises to go with you," I told him.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Louis said. "The crew and I plan on going to this cool as laser tag place until we have to go back. I thought it be cool if you and Sophie tagged along."

"Is Sophie not apart of you _crew?_" I asked. I looked across the room at her. She sat with a little black boy with burn scars on his face and another black boy with a bushy afro. Both of the boys looked nervous.

"No, she hates a good majority of them with a burning passion. She only tolerates Minnie because she's her twin. She usually hangs out with Tenn and that little kid named AJ."

"They're so little, how could they be here?" I asked. All the kids at Erickson were my age or older. I was sixteen.

"Circumstance really," Louis started. "Tenn is infamous for being a trouble maker by chance, but is the sweetest person you'll ever meet. He's just always at the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't know about AJ, something do do with his stepfather I think."

AJ suck out like a sore thumb. He had big eyes and too innocent of a face. he would be a target to the bullies of Erickson, I could feel it.

"Lets go talk to them," I said. I discarded my food and sat over at Sophie's table. She gave us a warm smile and patted Tenn on the shoulder. Tenn waved at Louis.

"Clem, this is my brother Tenn. He finally left his room to have breakfast with us," Sophie said. Tenn waved anxiously at me and lightly nudged AJ. AJ stared at me like he was trying to assess whether I was a good person or a bad one.

"Nice to meet the trouble maker," I joked. "They're rare these days you know."

"What are you talking about? This school is full of them," AJ stated. Tenn turned and explained my joke, and AJ mouth formed a bit 'O' as he realized what I meant. "I get it, I think."

"It's nice to meet you Clem," Tenn said. He started playing with his fingers and looking at the clock. "Its almost time for the therapists."

"Yeah," Sophie rubbed Tenn's back. "Therapists make Tenn anxious. He doesn't really have a nice one. I think her name is Mrs. Lilly? I heard she's one of the stricter therapists that usually leaves her patients worse then when they came in."

"Do you know your therapist Clem?" Louis asked? I tried to recall any name I was told, but my mind drew up a blank.

"When I was admitted here two years ago I found out who my therapist was through my schedule. Maybe its on yours too. We can always check our dorm before we go," Sophie suggested. She finished the last of her plastic eggs and through her tray away.

We left shortly after that. Louis said something about taking the boys to their therapists. The whole trio looked uncertain as they left the cafeteria. I can tell this wouldn't be a fun experience by everyone's expression.

"Can I skip therapists day?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Sophie scoffed and opened our dorm.

"That's the thing about being in a boarding school. There really is no such thing as skipping since we're always on campus. They'll just find you in the camera's and drag you to you doom," Sophie said. "And they wouldn't give you a pass to leave afterwards, so it's really not worth it."

"Who's your therapist?"

"A woman named Ms. Dorothy. She's okay, but she proves a lot. Hopefully you don't have her," she grabbed my schedule. "Shall we see?"

We read through my schedule again. It was on the very bottom of the page, too easy to be overlooked. Mr. Everett. Our location is the music room, the same one Louis likes to play the piano in. What a strange place to talk out my feelings.

"I think he's new here," Sophie said. She through the paper into the air and waved. "Gotta go or I'll be late. See ya."

Thank go I knew my way to the music room. I feel like this school is too big, because even though the building was right next to the dorm rooms I was still five minutes late and out of breathe from running.

"Did you get lost?" A soft voice asked from behind me. I jumped and looked at my therapist. He was a black man with an overgrown buzz cut. He didn't dress like most of the teachers here. Instead of wearing khakis and a button down, he wore a casual blue shirt a jeans He smiled gently at me as he pointed to the clock. "You're a bit late."

"Sorry, won't happen again," I said it quicker than I meant to and I scolded myself for sounding so scared. I sat across from him with the chair he provided. I can tell he was trying to make the session feel casual, but how could it be casual could it be when you're talking about why you're a criminal?

"No it's fine," he said. "I just got here myself." he flipped through a few pages on a clip board, then sets it down on the table next to him. "My name is Lee."

"Like your first name?" I asked.

"Of course. The best way to make these sessions feel comfortable is to know that we can trust each other, and from experience, why would you trust someone who you refer to with a 'Mr'?" he explained. He smiled and waited for me to tell him my name.

I wondered if every session was gonna be like this. Lee politely trying to pry into my life while I only feed him silence. I was happy to comply that way. Even if we were to make progress I would be stuck here for the next two years, but then I remembered Louis. He wants me to go out into the city with him today, so I would try for him.

"Clementine," I said. "And I don't trust easily."

"Understandable. I would expect it from a trouble maker," Lee said. "I've seen the way many therapists treat their patients here, and I don't intend to do the same thing to you." He points to his clipboard. "I already know what you did, but that eradicates the whole point of opening up and figuring out your problems and what you need to fix and so on. I won't be using what they already told me to determine who you are. I'll be using you words to shape your personality. If you open up to me, I hope I get to know you pretty well."

"I don't trust easily," I said again after a long pause. It was all I could muster after his monologue. I didn't know how to feel about him. He was too nice, gave too much choice for a criminal.

"I believe trust can be formed eventually even with the most difficult of people. You won't trust me today Clementine, but you'll trust me eventually," he continued on but I was lost in my head. My eyes focussed in n the piano and my mind drifted back to that unfortunate night. The gunshots, the blood, the lights. SO much happening in one moment, too much to all be captured on the clip board.

_They couldn't know the entire story._

"Clementine, are you listening?" Lee asked, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts. I crossed me arms and slid down my chairs, a bad habit I did whenever I felt too uncomfortable or whenever I fell to deep into my mind.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," I said. Here's nothing That can help me. I'm stuck in this hell hole until I graduate. WHat's the point of going to therapy every weekend for the next two years if I'm just reliving my worst nightmare?

"It's alright, it's rough right now. I'm sure there's a lot we need to talk about–"

"_We_ aren't talking about anything!" I snapped before I could stop myself. "There's nothing to talk about if you already know everything."

"There's a lot we need to talk about, and we'll talk about it next session," Lee said. "Congratulations you made it past your first session."

"Was I good enough?" I already knew the answer, but I promised.

"Excuse me?"

"Was I good enough? To be let into town?" I asked again.

"You mean the thing they do for the really good kids?" he asked. "I wish I could grant a miracle like that, but if I were completely honest, Carver's a dick. He'd never let you out so early, no matter how hard I vouched for you. It would take weeks, months before he'd even consider putting your name on that list."

"Oh," That was a cold slap of reality. Not only was I excited to play laser tag, but I was hoping to sneak a call in to may parent at a pay phone in town. I had a few quarters to spare, and I really wanted to know how my mom was doing. If she was feeling better. If my dad was still furious at me.

But most importantly, I was stuck in these walls for weeks. No change, the same schedule, for weeks. I don't know how much of it I could stand.

"You can ask again after a few sessions, that's all I can guarantee. I'll see you next time Clementine," Lee took his clipboard and left the room.

I sat alone in my thoughts, which sometimes was a good thing. I just needed the silence and time to process everything, to figure things out.

I fucked up. I really fucked up. I somehow managed to land myself in the literal manifestation of hell. I'm being monitored twenty-four seven. I can't wear what I want to wear, eat what I want to eat, say what I want to say without being constituted as a criminal. I have to go to therapy like I can't handle my own mind.

_Why the fuck did I fuck up?_

"Hey, you're still here?" Louis said at the door. "Sophie, you were right, she's right here!" he yelled down the hall. He gave me one of his big goofy smile, but it dropped once he saw my pout. "What's wrong?"

He sat down in Lee's chair, "How long have you been here?"

"Four years, since freshman year," he said. "Feeling like a no good criminal?"

"I'm stuck here for two years."

"It's hell, it really is, but it's better than juvie. Some of us here are real criminals, Clem and can use the help. I doubt you're like that. Maybe you'll get out early," He said. God, he didn't know anything.

"I can't go into town with you guys," I reveal. "I'm sorry." Louis gives me a carefree smile and suantered his way over to the piano. He stretched his arms out in front of him and rested his hands onto the piano keys. He began to play a soft melody on the piano.

"It's okay. I need to tickle the ivories anyway," Louis said. I was surprised at how quick he was to reschedule his entire day. I couldn't let him stay here because of me.

"If you want to go out you can," I said, but he ignored me and continued to play the piano. It soothed me and my troubled mind.

At the door stood Sophie, Tenn and AJ, and for a moment I wondered how much of out conversation the heard. Sophie smiled a me.

"How was your first therapy session? Was it bad? You never met us in the courtyard afterwards,"Sophie went on. Tenn played with his fingers and looked at the round.

"We waited a long time, and Louis started to get really worried," Tenn said. "But he found you, and we gave you two time to talk before we came in."

"If we want to go into town we have to catch the bus now," Sophie said. I looked over at Louis, expecting him to get up and leave, but he stayed rooted in his seat and continued to play his song.

"I'm staying with Clem," he said. He looked over at her, and for a second it looked like the were communicating with each other silently, but then Sophie looked back over at me and smiled again.

"Alright. Maybe next time you'll get permission," she left with Tenn and AJ.

I sat next to Louis on the piano, "Are you sure you want to stay with me. You can still catch the bus."

"I'm sure," he said. "I only invited you because I wanted to hang out outside of this shit hole, but I guess we'll hang out in my haven instead." Then he closed his eyes and let his music consume the room.


End file.
